elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ysgramor
Ysgramor was a Nedic warrior and leader of the Five Hundred Companions. He is one of the most legendary heroes of Men. He played a major role during time period known as the Return in the late Merethic Era. Ysgramor is also considered the first human historian as he developed a runic transcription of Nord speech based on Elvish principles.Before the Ages of Man Biography Pre-return events Ysgramor was fleeing from civil war that had broken out on his homeland Atmora. He and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar, arrived at Hsaarik Head on the Broken Cape. Ysgramor sought no violence, he was a peaceful settler and explorer of the new land. The newfound continent was named Mereth after the strange inhabitants who called themselves "Mer". Many Nedic settlers followed Ysgramor's example and came here to escape the war. Soon the human population on Tamriel was enough to build cities, thus Saarthal was made. However, due to the huge population boom of humans, the Mer felt endangered and decided to raid human settlements in order to decrease their population. Almost all of the men were slain in a single night; only Ysgramor and his sons are known to have escaped. They took the last longboat and sailed back to Atmora. This night later became known as the Night of Tears. Return After Ysgramor reached Atmora, he found out that the civil war had ended. He told stories of the treacherous elves and all the brothers and sisters who had fallen in their raid. Soon enough there was a whole army ready to fight and avenge victims of the elves. This army became known as the Five Hundred Companions. Thus began a period of time known as the Return. On the day known as the Day of Final Passage Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions set sail for Mereth from the massive shipyards of Jylkurfyk. Ysgramor himself commanded a longboat by the name of Ylgermet. Both of his sons had earned their places as renowned warriors and had taken two longboats under their command as well, Harakk and Darumzu. However during their voyage to Hsaarik, the head fleet was hit by the Storm of Separation. Both of his sons got separated from the rest of the fleet and only the youngest,Ylgar, sailed out of it alive. It is said that Ysgramor was enraged by this. He went out in the storm alone to seek Yngol, but failed. By the time Ysgramor found the shipwreck of Harakk, Yngol and his crew were already slain by the sea-ghosts, whom Ysgramor is said to have hunted and burned in their honor afterwards. Ysgramor buried his son by the Atmorian traditions and dug him a barrow. The barrow became known by the name of Yngol Barrow and played a role in further events. After the Five Hundred had reached Hsaarik Head they sought to reclaim Saarthal from elven kind. Many of their shield-brothers fell, but the army kept the name in honor of the fallen warriors. After reclaiming Saarthal, the Circle of Captains was assembled, where it was decided that every captain and his crew should make their own paths and separate. Thus began the great expansion of Men on Tamriel and genocidal slaughter of elves. Five Hundred were known to have spread from mountainous Skyrim to far southern marshes of Black Marsh and even to the isle of Solstheim.Fall of the Snow Prince Ysgramor with his crew and help of Kaal Kaaz and Sadon Reyth fought elves in the area later named Eastmarch. Ysgramor stumbled on his recently dead son's grave and in grief decided to build a great city where the nearby river met the sea. It was to serve as a monument of the mankind. The city was built by elven captives in Atmorian fashion. It was made as an impenetrable fortress. Ysgramor commanded for a great bridge to be built over the White River, so no elf could attempt to sneak over and avenge his kin. A great palace was built that served as a seat of kings for many generations after Ysgramor himself. It is said that deep under Windhelm, a huge crypt was built worthy of legendary Ysgramor himself. Death News of Ysgramor's final breath went over Tamriel as a huge dark cloud. It is said that even the fiercest of warriors put down their mighty axes in grief never to pick them up again. With the death of Ysgramor ended the period of the Return. Most of the Five Hundred settled. It is them, whom the most modern Tamrielic human races had evolved from. Despite the crypt that had been already built for him in Windhelm, Ysgramor chose to be buried on the coast of the Sea of Ghosts , looking into direction of his birthplace, Atmora. Ysgramor's Tomb was located north-west of Winterhold. Legacy Ysgramor is the founder of such great factions as the Companions and the First Empire, beginning the Ysgramor Dynasty, that would last until the death of King Borgas in 1E 369. Due to the actions of Ysgramor, the race of Snow Elves were banished underground to emerge only thousands of years later as beastfolk known as Falmer. Some believe that Falmer still hold a grudge against humanity and the day will come when they will attempt to reconquer land that once belonged to them. Fourth Era It is said that the Dragonborn may have met legendary Ysgramor when he entered the Hall of Valor in search of help defeating Alduin, as he delved into the realm of Sovngarde in his pursuit of the dragon. Trivia * His first in-game appearance is in . Sources *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim'' *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim'' *''Frontier, Conquest'' *''Before the Ages of Man'' *''Five Songs of King Wulfharth'' *''The Annotated Anuad'' *''Fall of the Snow Prince'' *''Varieties of Faith in the Empire'' *''Vernaccus and Bourlor'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 56'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 2'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 19'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 7'' *''Scourge of the Gray Quarter'' *''Lost Legends'' *''A Dream of Sovngarde'' *''Dunmer of Skyrim'' References Category:Lore: Characters Category:Nedes Category:Lore: Males